


Secrets & Subordination

by cjbloomfield



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Humor, Jealousy, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjbloomfield/pseuds/cjbloomfield
Summary: Kat sneaks around with her insanely attractive superior officer and boss. Olivia finally takes a ride on the wild side when a fresh little thing gets transferred to her squad room.Don’t be afraid to leave prompts/ideas.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Katriona "Kat" Azar Tamin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Secrets & Subordination

“So Kat...” Amanda’s voice trails off, as her gaze tracks the path towards the inferior officer’s desk, her eyes glittering with hesitancy. 

“Rollins? Everything good?” The corners of her mouth lifted into a gentle smile, the rich russets of her eyes gleamed slightly, Amanda’s heart stuttered in her chest. She’d never felt this way about another woman—clammy hands, nervous jitters, butterflies fogging her brain—Kat’s beauty was unmatched, she was passionate, her fire blazed so brightly the flame consumed everyone in its path. “Amanda?” Kat probed the detective sitting opposite her. 

“Oh, sorry,” she chuckled nervously tucking a golden fly away behind her ear. “I assume you have a hot date this weekend? For Valentine’s Day, I mean.” Amanda’s appraising glance refuses to meet Kat’s curious crinkled slits. 

“Um,” Kat clears her throat as her eyes catch her Captain commanding the halls of the one-six. She takes each step with conviction, borderline pompous but always so gracious and in stride. Olivia’s daunting chestnuts transfixed on the distracted russets of her officer, Kat’s regard lingers over the superior’s every curve, studying her silhouette. “No, I uh,” She cleared her throat, blinking owlishly, refocusing on the conversation at hand. “I don’t have a date?” She sounded unsure. “Well, I don’t have anything major planned.” She scratched the back of her head. “Probably a nice quiet night at home alone, you know self love is important too,” she chuckled nervously. 

“Working on those DD5s?” Olivia stops at Fin’s desk smirking. “Those piles only seem to be getting bigger as the days go by.” Kat felt her heart swoon. 

“They been working on it cap.” Fin shrugged as he reached into his desk tohand her a post it note, “I ain’t know when I took the promotion I was gone become your personal secretary.” 

“All in a day’s work Odafin.” She playfully pushed his shoulder. 

“So, um...” Amanda reclaims the conversation, “If you wanted company, maybe we could...?” With her eyes glued to her desk, she bit her lip. “We could spend the night together? Order pizzas? With the girls? A girls night?” 

“Oh—um.” Her eyes nearly bulge out of her head. 

“Officer Tamin, my office.” Olivia’s voice is curt, she waits for no response, turning on her heel she enters her the door, letting it shut behind her. Kat hurried to her feet shooting Amanda an apologetic glance. Knocking wearily on the office door, Kat checks her reflection. “Liv? You wanted to see me?” Olivia clears her throat. “I’m sorry—I’m so sorry captain.” Her eyes widened. 

“Close the door behind you.” Olivia waves her hand in signal. The click of the door signifies the new found privacyin the office. Olivia’s freshly manicured hands finger the black plastic framing her face, pulling slowly she removes thespectacles. 

“Uh, oh.” Fin swivels in his seat from outside the office. “You know when Liv takes them glasses off, somebody going to jail.” 

“Do you think she heard me ask Kat to spend Valentine’s Day together?” 

“I mean, I heard it. She was standing right there, was that supposed to be some type of secret? Cause you ain’t do the best job of keeping it lowkey.” 

“Was I out of line? Do you think I creeped her out?” 

“‘Manda...”

“That bad?”

“You ain’t notice that Kat kinda has a thing for Liv?”

“What? No, I didn’t.” 

“I mean it’s obviously just a school girl crush, but she’s stuck on her, and I just don’t want you to get your feelings hurt if she turns you down.” Amanda nods, counting her losses.

“Kat...” Olivia clears her throat. 

“I swear I—I,”

“So we went from a having a quaint romantic Valentine’s Day dinner at my place to you spending the night with Amanda?” Olivia suppresses the smile growing on her face. Kat’s smile reaches her eyes. 

“Are you jealous, captain?” 

“Jealous enough that I won’t approve your promotion to Detective? Maybe.” 

“Wait! Liv, are you serious?” Olivia stands, pushing away from her desk making her way around to congratulate Kat with a firm and professional hand shake. The newly promoted detective opts in to engulf her clandestine lover in a bone crushing hug instead. 

“Kat,” Olivia warned, not wanting suspicions to rise. She liked the little sun rosa affair they have going, she didn’t want anything to ruin that. 

“Oh, Liv we’re fine.” She waved her off, “Let’s be grateful I have enough self restraint not to kiss you.” Olivia Benson rolled her eyes, “Come on, let’s go tell them our good news!”

“Katriona...” 

“The promotion, geez. Can you chill for a moment?” 

“When I told you to take a chill pill last weekend you cringed and lectured me on up to date lingo, how is this any different?”

“It’s like teaching a brick wall.” Kat turned heading toward the door, unable to wipe the smirk off her face. 

“Damn millennials,” Liv muttered under her breath. “Fin, Rollins,” Olivia’s tone is just a touch more icy than intended on the later half of her statement. “I have an announcement to make,” she clears her throat before her sergeant cuts in. 

“You two runnin’ off and getting hitched?” He smirks. 

“Keep me out of your wet dreams, Odafin.” 

“Not a chance, Benson.” 

“You had an announcement?” Amanda pressed, wanting the ground to swallow her whole. 

“Oh, yes. I want to introduce you all to SVU’s newest addition, Detective Katriona Tamin!”

“What? Kat that’s great!” Fin stood to his feet, pulling the young woman I to his arms. 

“Congratulations, Kat!” Amanda sang her praise. 

“I say, this weekend we all go out for drinks.” Olivia subtly shoots Kat a knowing glance. Kat wordlessly thanks her. 

“Olivia, it’s Valentine’s weekend.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I interrupting a hot weekend between you and your hand?”

“That’s cold, Liv, even for you.” He half grimaced. 

“I’ll see you at Forlini’s.” She patted his shoulder. 

“So, suddenly you’re a savant in the romance department?” He squints his eyes at his boss and long time friend. 

“Hey, the sausage gets made,” she winks, shrugging her shoulders as she leads herself back to her office, “Now please, for the love of God, actually get some work done.” She calls without turning to face them. 


End file.
